


Colors Changing

by Kodiizee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, October, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodiizee/pseuds/Kodiizee
Summary: Zero just finds Autumn full of too many people. His husband thinks he's exaggerating.





	Colors Changing

The crunch of orange and yellows, reds mixed in here and there; it was the sounds of autumn. October was just beginning, the temperatures slowly starting their fall, it was the perfect month. The perfect season. With warm drinks clutched in hands, people milled around the park, eyes shining with lips turned upwards in smiles as they interacted with their friends and family. Autumn was a peaceful time of year, a time for change much like that of the leaves on the trees and on the ground. 

“It’s kinda gross.” Lips touched the rim of the paper cup within gloves hands, rose-gold eyes watching from the bench he was perched on. The small frame was wrapped in a thin hoodie underneath a equally thin jacket, a scarf loose around his neck. His expression was neutral, showing no real malice behind his words. 

A taller blond was sat beside him, his brow raising at the simple three words. “What do you mean? I thought that was the drink you wanted?” There was a look of disappointment that flashed through his eyes, as if he had failed at knowing his husband’s favourite drink. 

With a blink, the smaller male turned his gaze towards him, finally taking a sip from the drink. “No, the drink is fine, Warren. I mean the amount of people showing PDA.”

There was a small laugh that filled the air around them, golden hues now looking amused instead of upset. “Zero, you’ve kissed me in public before-”

Sticking his tongue out, Zero opted to lean his head against Warren’s shoulder, tapping a metallic finger against the edge of the cup. “Autumn brings out too many people. The only beauty of this outside world right now are the color of the leaves. And you, but that’s being bias.”

A soft blush colored the blond’s cheeks, brows furrowing slightly at the offhand comment. His husband would toss in flirtatious comments towards him every so often; Zero wasn’t a romantic very often, but when he was, it always did manage to get his heart to beat just a little bit faster. “You’re not really that put off by it, are you?”

“No, I just enjoy being a prick.” Amusement colored his tone before he took a sip of his drink. “The colors changing in the trees are all I really wanted to see when we came here, I didn’t think there would be this many bodies around.”

With a slow movement, as if it would be wrong for him to do so, Warren wrapped an arm around Zero’s lower back, placing his hand delicately against his waist. “Well, we can pretend it is just the two of us for a little while longer. We can head home if it really bothers you so much.” Warren peered down at the smaller man, a twitch of his lips upwards showing that he was merely teasing. 

Zero let out a soft sigh, looking up at him with those odd rose-gold eyes, a gentle smile slowly crawling upon his face. “I suppose I can endure for a bit longer, Angel. Just for you.” Leaning up a bit, he pressed his lips against Warren’s softly, letting them share a brief kiss before bringing his attention back to the coffee cup in his hands. “However, I could use another coffee. Seems to be a hole in this cup, it’s empty.”

Releasing a quiet laugh, the blond pressed his face into his husband’s hair, wondering how he got to be so lucky to have such a man to call his own, during this beautiful Autumn weather.


End file.
